Getting impatient
by Amona
Summary: Finally Sanada can't stand hiding his feelings for Yukimura any more. SanadaYukimura


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

Renji was sitting on the wooden bench, sweat plastered to his skin that he wiped off with a towel. Sanada was standing a little to his right, putting back the wooden swords.

"The power in your arm seems to have increased," Sanada said.

"It has, by 0,7 percent compared to last month."

Sanada sat down next to him. It was evening and there was not much light left in the little dojo.

"Niou's new routine will not benefit him much in the long run," Renji said, "but it will keep him busy for a month."

Sanada nodded. He was used to hearing about Renji's data after kendo practice. The data his friend felt like sharing, that was.

"The captain will, with a probability of 74, let you play singles one next time."

The captain they spoke of was no longer Yukimura, who was now vice-captain, but one of their seniors. They were in their second year of high school now and it was only appropriate that one of their senpais led the team. Privately Sanada thought Yukimura would have done a better job.

Renji gave him some more information about the team, some of it useful, some of it slightly bordering on gossip while Sanada continued changing.

Renji was quiet for a moment, but after a sideward glance at Sanada, he spoke again.

"Machida is a good practice partner for Yukimura, don't you think?"

Sanada shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"They seem to get along quite well."

Sanada stared in front of him, knowing Renji was taking data of any reaction he would show. They had never spoken of it, but he knew that Renji knew.

"Yukimura is an interesting person, don't you think?" his friend said, putting his normal shoes back on. Sanada kept on staring in front of him, a scowl forming, but Renji didn't stop.

"Machida thinks so too, that's why he is so inspired to work hard now."

Honestly, Sanada did not particularly want to hear about the senior who thought Yukimura "interesting" and he glanced back at his old friend.

"Do you think him 'interesting', Renji?" it came out a little more sharp than he had intended and drew a small smile on Renji's face.

"Don't you wonder who Seiichi thinks is most interesting, Genichirou?"

Before Sanada could think of a reply, Renji stood up and walked to the door.

"I give it 3 more weeks."

And with that cryptic message, he closed the door behind him and left. Sanada stared at the door and then at the floor. What was Renji talking about? Three weeks before something happened with what? Yukimura? Or had it been just some random mumbling connected to his data?

It bothered him enough that he took up the practice sword again and continued practicing swings until he panted with the effort.

The next week, after running laps on a warm Sunday afternoon in the park, some of Rikkaidai's tennis club members had staid behind on the grass field. One of the freshmen had made a joke about one of his friends, who then retaliated by using his water bottle, splashing over the boy's shirt. Naturally, the other had tried to hit him back, but the water had gotten on Bunta instead.

Not the best person to hit at that particular moment, for he had just declared he would break his record in bubblegum popping and had now failed. Bunta jumped up, glanced at the boy closest to him and threw the remaining water of his own bottle on him. Soon, several boys were running to the nearby fountain with their water bottles and Sanada wisely did a step back when he saw Niou filling plastic bags with water.

Yukimura was smiling and jumped aside gracefully when he became the target for one of them. He was too late to avoid, however, a large amount of water that had probably been intended for Tanaka, one of the more unruly freshmen.

Laughing he walked to Sanada, both his shirt and shorts wet and his hair dripping.

"Do you want me to put a stop to it?" Sanada asked, never really liking any such things as water fights.

"No, no, let them be," Yukimura said, temporarily laying his hand on Sanada's shoulder. "The next match they need to be serious enough."

Yukimura then passed him, and went looking for a towel. Sanada wondered if it would ever stop. The way he always came and went within seconds; bringing out a whole range of emotions in Sanada with just a few words or a fleeting touch. He looked at him as he bowed down to get something from his bag. Even this he did gracefully, the underside of his back showing as his shirt crept up.

He sighed. It was not easy wanting someone so close by and having to hide it. It was especially hard since Yukimura had no idea of the effect he had on him and therefore never held back with giving him his friendship and attention.

The Friday after that was the day before the Kantou tournament. Everyone was hyped up, not just the regulars. Some people that were not part of the tennis club were practicing cheers in the same park they had gone to last Saturday and there were even some curious reporters. Yagyuu was practicing with Yoshiwara, a junior who had just joined the team but was a very fast runner. It was a good way to put him against Yagyuu as Renji had suggested. Unfortunately, the boy was a little too enthusiastic and lost control of its racket when he got to deal with Yagyuu's full strength. Confronted with his laser beam, the slender guy let go of it, and it flew back a few feet. Marui was quick enough to dodge it, but it hit Sanada, who was just grabbing some balls from the basket, at the back of his knee.

Biting his lip, he turned around. It hurt and anger flashed on his face. Yoshiwara swallowed and took a step back, eyeing him cautiously. Then he remembered the game tomorrow. Would he be able to play!

"You!"

Forgetting that he was no longer vice-captain and no more a figure of authority than poor Yoshiwara, Sanada took up the racket.

"Get it!"

Turning around desperately to see if anyone would help him, Yoshiwara saw only curious stares.

"Hurry up!"

Despite having joined only a month ago, he had heard enough rumours about Sanada's methods of keeping people in line during the time he had been vice-captain. One of the last things he wanted was to be on the receiving end of a blow dealt by the tall, muscled Sanada Genichirou. But standing there would only make it worse and he slowly walked forward.

Sanada seemed furious, holding the racket in front of him with a look on his face of utter contempt. Yoshiwara reached him and looked down at the floor as he reached out his hand to grab the racket. But Sanada kept it out of his reach.

"If you want to be a serious tennis player, stop fooling around. If not, quit right now."

The boy nodded and took the tennis racket.

"I'm really sorry," he said softly.

Sanada seemed to want to say something else, but suddenly Yukimura was next to him. He touched the exact spot were the racket had just hurt Sanada.

"Are you okay?"

Yoshiwara was surprised to note how Sanada's expression completely changed. The scowl had disappeared and he was looking at the place Yukimura was touching, almost as if he was too shy to look into his eyes.

"Let's check to make sure."

And instead of the expected gruff refusal, Sanada nodded meekly and followed Yukimura off the courts, about one pace behind him.

Yoshiwara turned back for Yagyuu. Some things were probably better not to know too much of.

When Sanada sat down on the bench, Yukimura sat down on his knees in front of him. Pulling　up Sanada's training pants; he looked at the backside of his leg.

"It hurts, right?" Yukimura concluded.

"I'm fine."

It did hurt a bit indeed, but Sanada was more preoccupied with Yukimura's hand slowly examining him, touching his skin, warming it in a way that was not the result of simple body contact. He looked at Yukimura's face, full of concentration with the task and so close to his knee. The boy didn't seem to notice what his closeness did to him, not even his slightly increased breathing. He considered what would happen if he moved his leg forward enough to feel Yukimura's lips on his skin for a moment, before he would jerk back again and pretend it was an accident.　

He was getting really pathetic.

"Thanks for helping me, but it's just a scratch."

Yukimura, of course, didn't listen and took a sterilized bandage, wrapping it around his knee with care.

"I don't want you to get infections," he mumbled. "You are important... for the team."

For a moment their eyes locked, and then Yukimura continued his work. Sanada closed his eyes, enjoying the shared moment, knowing it wouldn't last. And indeed, far too soon Yukimura was standing up.

"Let's do our best and win tomorrow," he said and Sanada just nodded. With a last smile, he left the building, leaving Sanada by himself.

At the day of the championship, many people had gathered, but none of the regulars were too impressed with it anymore. The screaming they did was quite noisy, especially some of Rikkai's supporters, but Sanada found he couldn't be annoyed by it. Singles 3 was won by them and had boosted their morale. Despite all the ruckus, Yukimura was standing next to him quietly and observed what was happening on the court.

"Poor Renji," he suddenly whispered, more to himself than Sanada.

Sanada looked at Yukimura and then at Renji. Every other would have needed an explanation for those words. After all, their friend had just won after a difficult game. But Sanada didn't. All three of them were now looking at Inui. After the handshake and a joke not many people understood, Seigaku's data specialist had turned around and walked to his team, not more than casually interested in Renji.

It had been like that since Inui had beaten him two years back at the lost Kantou tournament. Like then, Inui had turned away quickly for his team mates, and like then, it hurt Renji. But what struck Sanada was not the longing of his friend, but the fact that Yukimura could so clearly see it, while he was so utterly blind to his.

He saw his other team mates talk to each other enthusiastically. Fuji had been injured in Seigaku's last match, and Echizen was still in Junior High. Yukimura would end it by finishing Kaidou in singles 2. In a way it was too bad, because he would have liked to face Tezuka today in singles 1.

He watched Yukimura taking out his racket from his bag. Their captain stood next to him, saying something that Sanada couldn't hear. Yukimura nodded. When his eyes fell on Sanada, Sanada turned away automatically.

The crowd was noisy, Rikkaidai's fans cheering were loudly and Seigaku's no less so, even though he could already spot a few faces of Seigaku's fans who had given up hope. Yukimura stepped on the court. He was in a different world, where nothing else existed but tennis and his opponent. He was in utmost concentration and his step became lighter, meeting Kaidou's challenging glare with quiet confidence.

Yes, he had to watch him. Nobody, not even Renji, knew that he loved watching Yukimura play tennis even more than doing it himself. Once upon a time there had been a chance he would never play again and it had made him feel utterly powerless to think there had been nothing he could do about it. But now Yukimura was serving, the speed of the ball already a little higher than the week before, his reaction to Kaidou's smash even faster than when he had last seen him play. Sanada walked to the fence and stopped right in front of it to watch the game from there. The Seigaku first year was tough; Sanada would give him that, but no match for Yukimura. Despite his superior play, Yukimura had to fight for every point and at 3-2, Sanada saw him wipe his face with his sleeve.

Unconsciously, Sanada gripped the fence. Instead of slowing down, Yukimura's speed and concentration seemed to increase and he easily caught up with a shot in the left corner. As he returned it, Sanada's eyes didn't follow the ball, but remained on him. His eyes were fixed on Kaidou, his eyes narrowing to decide by his opponent's movements what his next move would be. Even before Kaidou had hit the ball, he was already charging towards the net to quickly return a ball. This was who he had first fantasized about when he was in his second year of Junior high and had watched so longingly ever since. But that was all he ever did: watching. And perceptive as he was, Yukimura had not even seen that.

It made him suddenly feel preposterous, standing there like that. Abruptly he turned around and walked away. He passed Kirihara, who moved his head to the site when he came in his line of view, so he could still see the match. Apart from him nobody seemed to notice Sanada leave.

He left the noise and walked to the nearby park. There was no one there, except Hyotei's Akutagawa who was sleeping on the grass. Sanada choose the bench farthest away from him and sat down. 2 years ago, when he had lost in the Kantou tournament, he had not wanted to face Yukimura. All the others had been in the hospital while he had gone home by himself.

"Genichirou, telephone," his mother had yelled, thinking he was in his room. But he had already stood behind her. A little startled she had handed it to him.

"It's me." Renji had said.

"And?"

"It was successful."

It was like a stone had fallen off him. Yukimura had kept his promise.

"Thanks."

Before another word could be spoken he had hung up.

A few seconds later it went off again.

"Yes?"

"Why are you not here, Genichirou?"

"You know I lost the game, that's all," Sanada had said and he had hung up again.

He had staid at home the next few days, practicing kendo and staring into nothing. For months he had prepared his team to deliver Yukimura his medal. In a way it had been selfish; not the team's win had been his priority, but his captain's health. But he had still failed.

The doorbell had rung, but he had staid in his room thinking it would be his brother's girlfriend. There had been a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

Yukimura had stepped in. He was pale as ever, but determination shone in his eyes. Sanada had stood up immediately.

"What are you doing here? You should be recovering!"

Yukimura had just smiled. "Don't worry about me. Can I sit down?"

"No, you have to get back to the hospital! You can't be ready to go outside like this yet!"

Now Yukimura gave him a sharp look. "Do you think I can recover well when you don't even want to visit me! Now, where can I sit?"

Still worried, Sanada pointed at the bed. They sat down next to each other. Yukimura quietly admired his room for a moment and then looked at him.

"I would have liked it if you had visited me."

"I..."

"I don't blame you for losing, Sanada."

"He was just a freshman, it was a disgrace," Sanada said, looking at his hands.

"You were preoccupied with me, I am very sorry about that."

Sanada immediately looked up at him. "It's not your fault! Only I am to blame."

Yukimura slowly shook his head. "No, I have burdened everybody. I can only hope I can make it up to you all."

He stood up again and laid his slightly trembling hand on Sanada's shoulder.

"Please take care of the team a little longer, I'll be back on the courts soon."

Sanada could only nod. For some reason Yukimura always made him look at things in a totally different way.

He was beautiful like that, looking down at him, while the last sunrays of the day touched his blue hair. Just for him he had come from the hospital and it did Sanada some good that he seemed to have missed his presence at his bed. Yukimura was smiling now, reassuring him like this and Sanada had almost kissed those lips, so beautifully contrasting to his pale face.

"I apologize, but I have to go. Renji's grandmother is waiting for me in her car, she'll drive me back to the hospital."

Reality came crashing down on him. Yukimura was still weak and needed to rest, not his vice-captain forcing himself on him. He had again just nodded as Yukimura had waved and disappeared.

The noise from the courts was erupting, bringing Sanada back to the presence. Akutagawa was still sleeping, despite the noise but Sanada knew that the match was finished and his own presence expected. Taking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he made his way back.

6-3

Kaidou had done well. He didn't seem to think so and his team mates wisely left him alone, while they quietly spoke amongst each other. The Rikkaidai fans were celebrating the victory. Yukimura was talking to their captain, both of them were smiling and Sanada felt a pang of jealousy. Even though he hadn't even attended the end of the game, he was used to celebrating a victory with Yukimura. Marui now joined them, talking loudly about some counter Yukimura had done in the seventh game. Sanada passed Kirihara again, who was grinning at Fuji Syusuke. Seigaku's injured prodigy had come to watch and made a point of ignoring him.

"Quite a nice game, don't you think?"

Sanada suspected Niou had noticed his absence and was trying to get under his skin. Therefore he didn't reply and just sat down to wait for when they would be called to the front. This was the second time they had won the Kantou tournament in high school, but it would be next year's that was important: playing Seigaku at full strength.

It didn't make their supporters any less happy and when their captain received the first medal, they all started yelling again. The doubles players were all laughing and even Renji was smiling now. Yukimura, however, just looked into the distance now.

Sanada wondered what was going on, but before he could decide if he should go over or not, their captain had laid a hand on his shoulder and started talking to him. Yukimura smiled as the captain congratulated him. From then on he joined the others and remained seemingly cheerful.

"Let's go party!" Niou yelled, while shaking a fist in the air.

"Yah!" Yukimura replied. He raised his fist as well and then laughed.

Him and Machida then took the lead into departing, both of them completely ignoring him as they passed. Before he could decide to go home or join, Niou was suddenly there again.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No," he replied.

"Okay! He's coming too," he yelled at Renji who was ready to make reservations with his phone.

Twenty-six minutes later they arrived at a diner place. The owner looked a little surprised when not eleven, but more than twenty boys and girls arrived. Some of their team mates and supporters had wanted to come too, and Yukimura apologized for the misleading reservation.

The food was good, especially after the long day they had had. Unfortunately, Sanada sat between two freshmen, a boy and a girl, who had persisted on getting tennis tips from him, while Marui sat in front of him, putting sugar on his rice and driving the owner nuts.

Occasionally he glanced over at Yukimura, who was talking to their captain and another guy. They were talking amicably and having a good time. He saw Yukimura laughing, something he seldom did so openly when he was with him.

In all the years that he had been fascinated by him, there had been a few times that he had almost believed Yukimura returned those feelings. But he smiled just as easily at others, was just as nice to them as he was to him.

In front of him Marui was just downing his fourth glass of strawberry juice, and Sanada suddenly had enough of it. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He took out 2000 yen and threw it in front of Marui on the table.

"Pay for me."

"Okay." Used to his team mates' weird antics, Marui hardly looked up and continued drinking.

It was getting cold outside, but Sanada hardly felt it. There were still a few people shopping, but stores started closing. Sanada hadn't eaten much at the restaurant and hoped against hope his family would leave him something for dinner. He felt strangely lonely. Always he had been a bit of a loner, but from the moment he had met Yukimura, all those years ago, he had felt comforted, warmed by his presence. Sometimes he didn't understand why the other boy went through the effort, as he lacked the same natural gift for making people feel at ease. Every time he said something about something else but tennis his own words seemed ill-chosen or overly dramatic. Never had he seen the slightest hint of disapproval in Yukimura, who always responded to whatever he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lately, though, he had become increasingly dissatisfied with this situation. He wanted more, wanted to be special to him more than any of the others. The more Yukimura hung out with others, the more jealous he got, but he had no right whatsoever to do something about it. For all he knew, Yukimura could just slip away from him someday into someone else's arms. Sanada had no idea what he would do then, but he knew he could not let him know about that strong longing that became increasingly painful. He would lose him only sooner.

He went into an alley, knowing it to be a shortcut to the station. A cat ran away when he came too close. It was dark and he could imagine people avoiding it at night. Just when he was almost at the end of it, he heard a voice behind him.

"You're leaving already?" Yukimura asked, his voice almost cold.

Sanada braced himself when he saw his expression and kept his own voice neutral. "Yes."

"Why did you walk away during the game?"

"I didn't think you would notice," Sanada replied bluntly.

"That's not a reason."

Yukimura was standing straight, studying him with narrowed eyes and a hint of worry.

"You're right," Sanada said, passing him.

"What's going on? Did I anger you somehow?" Yukimura asked.

"I am just tired. You should go back and enjoy yourself," Sanada replied.

He continued walking, surely Yukimura would have enough of his rude behaviour. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He held his breath.

"Sanada," Yukimura pleaded softly. "Why don't you come with me and talk?" His soft voice was strangely alluring, spoken so near his ears. Sanada turned around, ready to get taken back to the restaurant, pretending nothing was wrong.

But Yukimura's lips were too close, his eyes looking at him with too much anxiety. There was no one else in the alley, no one who would see. Before he knew it, he had pushed Yukimura up against the wall.

He pressed his lips against his, while pushing him up further against the wall. They were so soft, more than in his dreams. The close proximity made him feel almost dizzy and he flicked his tongue out, demanding entrance. There was only the sound of cars far in the background and Yukimura's warm, enticing body against him. Yukimura gasped and Sanada opened his eyes.

Suddenly he was looking at Yukimura staring at him with wide open eyes. Yukimura's body had tensed up and his hands had turned into fists. Only now realizing what he was doing, Sanada let go immediately and stepped back.

"I'm sorry..."

Yukimura seemed to be catching his breath and it took a moment before he asked; "why?"

"I am tired… I need to rest…" Sanada mumbled.

Without daring to look at him again, he turned and ran away, leaving him with this weird explanation. This time he was not stopped. Instead of going home, Sanada walked around in Tokyo. He didn't really know where he was going, but being inside his dark house with his family was not where he wanted to be right now.

He had once told Yukimura that all he had was tennis. Back then, he had thought it had been a lie, for he had also had Yukimura. But now he realized he had been right, Yukimura had never been his. The way Yukimura had reacted to him had made that clear enough. The feeling of his tensed body against him, the shock in his eyes… The memory made him loathe himself and he pushed the thought away.

It started raining and he just continued to walk around the now almost empty streets. He decided to go to the city centre, where there were always people around and wait for the first train in the morning to go back home.

By the time he finally got on the train he could barely keep his eyes open. He was sneezing and had pain in his throat. When he opened the door of the still quiet house, he felt a headache coming up. He changed his clothes for his pyjamas and then fell asleep.

It was a good thing that it was Sunday, for he really didn't feel up to going to school and face Yukimura.　There were no messages on his phone and he sighed. For years he had managed to hold himself back, but yesterday he just had to ruin everything. He knew the other boy would suspect what was going on now. Knowing him, he would not tell a single soul, but from now on Yukimura would avoid him. Only tennis business would feature in strained conversations. God, he would miss him, the warmth he had given to his lonely life, but he had no one to blame but himself. Sanada turned around in his bed, leaving the curtains closed and tried to fall asleep again.

On Monday he went to school, but skipped practice after he had told the captain about his cold. Tuesday was the first time he saw Yukimura again. He was already rallying with Yagyuu when Sanada entered the courts. Not looking at him, Sanada choose Kirihara as a practice partner and played a few games with him. At the end of practice he didn't see Yukimura in the dressing room. Assuming he was still busy with some of his duties as vice-captain, he felt relieved he didn't have to see him.

Over the years he had sometimes dared a glance at him while he was changing. It had always turned him on to see him pull of his shirt and reveal his chest or bow down to grab his shoes, unaware of the glances Sanada shot at him. It gave him something to think about when he was alone in his room and he needed some release. But he would have to stop that now too.

When he stepped out of the dressing room, leaving two bickering freshmen behind, Yukimura was leaning against a tree, waiting for him.

"Do you have time before dinner?"

He avoided looking at him, intending to walk on as soon as possible.

"No."

"Then I'll see you at ten at our old clubhouse."

Yukimura then went into the dressing room without another glance at him. The last thing Sanada heard was him stopping the argument.

Sanada went home for dinner, did the dishes and did his homework carelessly. It was a quarter to ten when he left his house. His Junior high school was closer than his high school was and it took him only a few minutes to reach it. It was dark and far too late for people to still be around. There was a can of Fanta lying near the courts, something that made him raise his eyebrows. Neither he nor Yukimura would ever have tolerated people leaving trash on the floor.

He knocked on the door and realized it was not locked. When he walked in, Yukimura was already there, facing the window. Without saying a word, Sanada sat down, waiting for him to speak. The room was still very much as they had left it, prices still being proudly displayed.

"How long, Sanada?"

Yukimura was still facing the window and his voice had been so soft that he almost had not heard it.

"What do you mean?" Sanada asked carefully.

"How long have you wanted me?"

Yukimura now turned to face him and Sanada knew there was no denying it anymore. It took him a moment to answer and he couldn't bear to look at him as he did.

"Four years."

Yukimura nodded slowly. "I see."

There was a thick silence that was very uncomfortable. Suddenly he felt a little angry with Yukimura. If he wanted to break his friendship with him, or laugh at him, he should just do it and not stand there so quietly.

"Is that why you made me come here?" he asked bitterly.

"I..."

But Sanada interrupted him, "I am tired. Don't you see? I had to hide this for so long, and you are always...you always…" He sighed, trying to control his emotions. "I will resign from the tennis team, you don't need to worry that..."

Now Yukimura crossed the distance between them. He said nothing, just lingered in front of Sanada's chair. Sanada grew quiet, looking up confused at those blue eyes. Yukimura raised his hand and let it glide through his black hair. Sanada stared at him baffled while Yukimura's fingers now started tracing his cheek and he even forgot to jerk back in shock. Yukimura's expression was the same as during matches, full of concentration. He continued moving his fingers over him, almost like he was studying a new species with great care. No longer being able to bare the tension, Sanada took those slender fingers with his own and entwined them.

"Do you know what you are doing?" he whispered. "What it means if you continue?"

Yukimura paused to take a good look at Sanada. The taller boy looked anxious, confused and with a mixture of hope and fear in his eyes. Slowly a smile came on Yukimura's face and he nodded solemnly.

Sanada could not believe it. It was like a dream that he had no longer dared to cling to. Now he was touching the pretty face in much the same way his had been touched, searching for confirmation. Yukimura didn't waver under his glance and guided Sanada's fingers to his lips. After a tense moment he slowly kissed them.

That was it. Now sure that the other boy welcomed his feelings, he was entranced and pulled the him closer. Yukimura gasped at being moved so suddenly, but Sanada already came up, pressing his lips against his. Yukimura had difficulty regaining his balance, but Sanada held him close, preventing him from both falling and moving away. When he felt steady enough, Yukimura relaxed a little and parted his lips for him.

His other hand went back into Sanada's hair, caressing it while their tongues found each other. Sanada, still hardly believing what was happening, moaned in the smaller boy's mouth. Now that he was allowed to touch him like this, he didn't know where to start. He broke the kiss and licked the skin of the neck he had wanted to taste for so long, letting it roll between his teeth. He kissed Yukimura's lips again, let his hands trace over his back, his chest. Then he started giving him little kisses down his neck, while he opened the highest button of the smaller boy's shirt.

"Sanada," Yukimura whispered and then shuddered.

His pale cheeks had flushed and his breathing grown faster. His eyes slowly opened and he took Sanada by the collar to pull him closer for another kiss. It felt even more hotter and Sanada was getting incredibly turned on. All he knew was that Yukimura was kissing him, touching him and apparently feeling the same desire he had for so long.

It was Yukimura who broke the kiss. Panting, he leaned his forehead against Sanada's chin and they remained like that for a while. Sanada kept his eyes closed and held him, but not too close. He was terribly excited and knew that he needed this moment to get back his control. No matter how much he wanted him, it wouldn't do have sex just moments after he had first found out that Yukimura... yes, what exactly was it that Yukimura felt?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Yukimura was looking up at him curiously and loosened the embrace.

Not really knowing an answer, Sanada pulled him a little closer possessively, making Yukimura smile.

"At Thursday my mum and sister always eat at my grandparents', you can come over then."

"Uh?"

"I don't think it would be wise to meet up here all the time, or do you know something better?" Yukimura said, giving him a single kiss on the side of his neck.

"No... but..."

Yukimura still smiled.

"You made me very happy today, Sanada."

Still a few sentences behind, Sanada could just look at him, trying to digest everything. Yukimura seemed to want a relationship of the steady sort, something he was all too willing to agree with, but since when had Yukimura felt the same way as him?

"I see you Monday then," Yukimura continued. He took a step in the direction of the door, then changed his mind and turned back in front of Sanada again. No longer smiling, he gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then walked out. A little confused Sanada stayed behind and touched his own lips. They were still swollen from the kisses. Kisses that had felt incredible.

That night it took a long while for Sanada to fall asleep. But for once it was not brooding that caused this, but the memory of that evening.

_You made me very happy, Sanada. _

The end.

Am thinking about writing a smuttier sequel, but for now I hope you liked it!


End file.
